Ceidwaid (Series)
Ceidwaid is a sci-fi fantasy action series. The main saga revolves around seven immortal Angels who are on a divine mission from the Heavens to restore the order of Good and Evil. Their adventures span over three thousand years of history - both ours and alien. Written by 'Noswaith' - a pseudonym used for an unknown purpose, the series made its début on the 17th of June 2015 after "around 3 months of planning." All additions are in order of published date. Ceidwaid: Emergence Emergence is the name of a five part story arc, introducing the Ceidwaid as well as two teenage siblings. In this story arc we're introduced to the light history of the group and their villains. Issue One Plot While scaling the mountain side of Y Lliwedd, Felix - the older sibling - slips and falls down into a cave, via a weak spot of the mountain. Cynthia, his sister, scrambles down to help him. Once she's down there, the siblings notice seven sarcophagi and a pedestal in the middle, with a gyroscopic crystal. The reflective light from Cynthia's phone causes the crystal to 'activate', it spins round at ludicrous speeds, causing strong beams of energy to crack the sarcophagi open, revealing seven portals. Following that, mysterious figures begin to emerge from the portals. Elisedd finds the siblings and attempts to interrogate them, but is quickly cut off by Bedwyr, who notices that Felix is bleeding heavily and has passed out, with quick succession, Bedwyr plucks out the granite slivers from Felix's back and stitches him up. The leader, Aelhaearn makes his way to the front and asks nicely, in contrast of Elisedd who they are. The siblings comply and inform them, to which the Ceidwaid get told what year it is, sending them into deep shock. After finding out they've been imprisoned in the realm of Tirhedu for 487 years. As a reward for their kindness, Felix offers the Ceidwaid to stay at their house for a while, to get used to the modern world. Cynthia interrupts the offer to remind him that, while their parents are away, they'll be in serious trouble should they find out. Felix disregards the advice and naively agrees to her demand of 'taking the blame' Trivia In the Welsh sagas involving King Arthur, it is said that following the departure of King Arthur (It doesn't elaborate by departure, meaning it could be either schools of thought regarding Arthurian Mythology - did Arthur perish or live on in the Isle of Avalon) his knights went to the banks of Y Lliwedd to rest until such a time was needed. This parallel is why Snowdon wasn't used. Issue Two Plot While at the house, Fychan asks Felix where he can catch up on the history of the past few years and to also locate a unique, handheld 'supercomputer' called the 'Starstone '. Felix leads Fychan to the study door, only to find out it's locked. Fychan then demonstrates the power of Psionics by shaking the inner contents of the lock apart, making the door swing open. Upon getting the location, Fychan dashes off upstairs, slamming the attic door open, scaring Dewydd. He announces the rumoured location with glee, only to become incredibly sheepish when Aelhaearn asks how he got the information. With a fear of ridicule, Fychan eventually spits out that he got it from a website dedicated to conspiracies and urban legends. Aelhaearn agrees to investigate the location, causing Gethin to question the validity of the source, Aelhaearn quickly retorts by expressing that he's the leader and he shall do what he deems necessary, thus causing tension. Outside the house, Aelhaearn receives a bad feeling about the 'evil' that lies ahead and orders Cystennin to make a wooden cross to help ward off any evil. Bedwyr asks for permission to go on a quick detour prior to the mission to retrieve an object at Llyn Glaslyn, Fychan tags along to help speed up the task. Aelhaearn grants them the permission and Fychan tears a portal through space-time, allowing him and Bedwyr to appear at the banks in an instant. Fychan recites an old and odd language, causing a small marble fortress to arrive out of the lake. Bedwyr steps on it and calls for a maiden known as Nynniaw. She appears and instantly knows what Bedwyr seeks, he wishes to reclaim Caledfwlch - the legendary sword of King Arthur. She bestows the sword to Bedwyr and cryptically warns him of the dangers, before the island sinks back into the lake. Bedwyr and Fychan quickly rush back to Aelhaearn to head to Slaughter Stream Cave. Fychan is suddenly possessed by exorcised by Aelhaearn, who then breaks into the locked section of the cave. After reaching the bottom of the cave, a skeleton of a dog reanimates itself alongside several Carbywau appear out of the walls. After a brief battle, the group overwhelm their foes and proceed into the secret section of the cave. Fychan retrieves the Starstone, however Aelhaearn notices a room behind the location of the Starstone. He walks in and finds a metal casket, glowing a strong blue. . . Trivia Caledfwlch is the Welsh name for Excalibur. In Welsh mythology, after the defeat of Arthur, Bedwyr throws it back into the lake to which the Lady of the Lake grabs it in mid air. Nynniaw in Welsh is close to the name Vivian, from which we get Viviane - one of the many names of the Lady of the Lake, also present in Arthurian mythology. However, the name Nynniaw appears in another popular Welsh mythology series, the Mabinogion. In which the name is used by a male prince of Morgannwg. (Glamorgan) Slaughter Stream Cave is an actual real cave in Gloucestershire. The skeleton dog that appears in the story is actually one of the more notable skeletons at the real life cave. Issue Three Plot After returning to the sibling's house, they instantly overhear an argument. They enter the house to see the siblings mother, Anne, shouting obscenities at both Cynthia and indirectly at the Ceidwaid. After this, she drags Cynthia upstairs to abuse her. Elisedd, disgusted with this behavior storms upstairs and freezes Anne's legs to the ground and her arms to her chest, Cynthia quickly escapes downstairs. Fychan then proceeds to open the Starstone after they acquired it from the cave, Felix watches while Gethin asks Aelhaearn in concern, regarding the ability of a young, mortal mind to comprehend the Starstone. After activating it, a robotical voice speaks out, asking for identification which Aelhaearn provides. Following this, he asks for the location of the Seren Gwyn to find out it's Aberdeen, Scotland. Elsewhere, in London is the Cult of Baphomet, who have just finished sacrificing a person and use the blood to sustain themselves for another year. One of the demons, Eadwig is overcome with an 'insatiable lust' of anger he felt, referring to Elisedd and mentions to Ælfric, another demon, on how he knows Ælfric felt something similar. They both realise that the Ceidwaid have broken out of Tirhedu and change into the shape of Fychan and Gethin and go out to elimate the real Ceidwaid, believing them to be weak. However, in Aberdeen, the Ceidwaid have just arrived. Fychan becomes severely ill, a condition of using their powers continually without consuming a Drysŵr. After receiving Fychan's respective Drysŵr from Bedwyr, he returns to normal and pushes on. Eventually the group turn up to the River Don where the Starstone informs the group the Seren Gwyn is here. After using their powers to dig it up, Aelhaearn, Bedwyr and Dewydd take a quick break while Cystennin checks it over, making sure the ship is in good quality. After pre-flight checks, he gives the go-ahead signal and Aelhaearn instructs him to go back to the house, to say fairwell to the siblings. However, after landing, Tegid - the father - has to make a choice. After some contemplating and tells his children that they're going on an adventure, to save them from their mother's wrath. After asking Aelhaearn, he accepts hesitantly, knowing only Fychan's good with children. After accepting mentorship over the siblings, he asks Cystennin to take them to a place known only as Chadeirlan. Trivia Originally, Tegid was going to be an abusive father, but this was changed in the final draft since it was 'a dominant and sexist cliché.'